


Straightforward

by Sycophantism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward bisexual Erwin/Levi first time. Featuring neither of them knowing what the hell they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straightforward

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Sortita of tumblr UwU <3
> 
> Tumblr: http://sycfix.tumblr.com/post/67497473927/straightfoward-erwinxlevi

There were a long few minutes where they simply stared at one another, Erwin watching Levi's face and Levi staring at the commander's dick. If he were a shy man, he might have fidgeted under the intense scrutiny. Instead, he simply waited for the corporal's appraisal. The longer he waited, the closer he looked, and it didn't take long for him to notice the sweat sliding down Levi's temples and neck. After a moment, he leaned further back against his desk, reading the other man's body language with the ease that was only born from experience; no matter how carefully neutral Levi kept his expression, there was anxiety in the way he remained completely motionless. The persperation only affirmed that the corporal's nerves were strung.

"I supposed it'll fit," he finally stated, seeming unwilling to touch it just yet. His eyes flickered from Erwin's cock down to his own lean figure, and back only a moment later; the commander knew he was trying to measure where it would end up in his body when they were fucking.

Feeling his own hair clinging to his forehead with sweat, he flexed his fingers uncertainly on the desk before speaking; "It's not fully erect yet." The disbelieving look Levi cast him made him shift his weight to his other foot before shrugging.

Dragging his fingers through his hair and letting it fall limpy over his eyes, the corporal turned his gaze back to the challenge in front of him. Even if it didn't show, the idea that this thing could get any bigger was stuck somewhere between intimidating and arousing. "How much bigger can you even get?" he asked disdainfully, not wanting to humor the possibility that he might actually reconsider this. This was nothing; he faced 15-meter class Titans single handedly. Erwin's dick definitely wasn't going to get that big, so why would it make him nervous? 

What a stupidly misguided thought.

Lowering a hand to his crotch, Erwin palmed himself slowly, looking down to consider it. "Another couple inches," he said finally. When he felt the weight of Levi's glare on him, he reluctantly amended, "Maybe a few." 

Letting out a low hiss through his teeth, the corporal moved across the room, standing with his toes at Erwin's. The height difference made it hard to determine for sure - Erwin's cock started above Levi's navel, for God's sake - but the head was already pointed up, and he would barely have to bend over to reach it with his mouth. And that was supposed to go _inside_ of him?

Gentle fingers stole across his jaw and he lifted his head, letting his face be turned towards Erwin's. The commander had leaned forward, and he rested his forehead against Levi's. "I'm sure there are other ways." He didn't sound too convinced, or too happy about suggesting it. Still, Erwin would give Levi a way out if he wanted it; he was just as nervous as the smaller man, if not for the well-being of his cock. then for that of his subordinate. It was the considerate thing to do.

Not that Levi gave two shits. "I'm not interested in bumbling around trying to figure out how we're supposed to get off without actually fucking," he scorned, swatting Erwin's hand away from his face. "Just find something to use as lube, idiot." 

Lube. Right. The surprised look that flashed over Erwin's face was followed immediately by some puppyish determination as he strode around the desk and started looking aimlessly through the drawers. Levi stared for several moments while the commander grew increasingly flustered before saying, "Why would you have any sort of lotion in your work desk, Erwin?"

"I wouldn't," he muttered in reply, standing up straight and looking around the room like it may yield some obvious answer. "I haven't got the first clue as to where I would find any..."

Scowling impatiently, Levi leaned back against the table and started unbuckling his pants, focusing on the task. "Then screw it. Just spit on your hand or something." 

"Would that really work?" Erwin sighed, moving back around the desk and reaching out to grasp the waistline of Levi's pants and push them down around his legs. Raising his hands in a sarcastic show of surrender, the Lance Corporal allowed Erwin to drag his pants down. Stepping out when they hung around his ankles, he reached down and grasped his own erection, stroking it as he eyed the commander's cock again. It had flagged a bit since they begun their search, but was quickly making up ground as Erwin reached out for him, hands touching his bare hips and sliding down the curve of his thighs.

"Don't see why not," he responded dismissively, unbuttoning his shirt from collar to hem. He'd heard somewhere that being dressed while your partner was naked would make you feel powerful, but so far it wasn't proving true; even now, Erwin was still collected. Maybe not calm or confident, at least not in regards to the situation, but he wasn't panicking and he certainly didn't feel vulnerable because he had no clothes on. 

Abruptly he gripped Levi's hips and lifted him up onto the desk, making him snap out a sound of warning as his hands caught on Erwin's arms. "Don't do things like that so suddenly," Levi groused, looking annoyed. When Erwin's hands slid across his stomach, the tension slipped out of it and he found himself relaxing under the gentle touches. He was watching Erwin's face when the commander first touched his dick, fingers grazing up the sides, gazing raptly at what he was doing. Then, glancing up, he studied Levi's face, waiting until the Lance Corporal nodded before taking him in one hand and giving a slow, full stroke. 

Levi, obviously, was strong; you don't get the name Humanity's Strongest without earning it. But there was no doubt that Erwin was strong as well, and Levi hadn't thought of it before outside the context of slaying Titans. With the commander's hand heavy on his cock, though, it was impossible not to feel how powerful he was, and Levi moaned without realizing it, the rough tug teetering on the knife's edge of painful. After a moment's pause, Erwin repeated the motion when he heard no protest from Levi, and then again when it continued to elicit the uncharacteristically fervent reactions from the Lance Corporal. 

It seemed like it only took a few minutes before precum was spilling over the tip, giving a little lubrication as Erwin stroked him. Hips twitching, Levi narrowed his eyes to slits, looking like he might start purring. 

And for a startled moment, Erwin thought he _did_ purr; it didn't take long to snap himself out of the daze he'd fallen into watching Levi, though, and realize it was a growl. He slowed his hand long enough for Levi to form words. "Hurry up."

"Ah. Alright." The absentminded smile Erwin found on his face surprised him, but it faded as he let his fingers drift lower. Leaning back, Levi propped himself up on his forearms, trying to raise his hips. After a moment of awkward shifting, he finally pushed himself farther on the desk and braced his feet on the edge, lifting them. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for something like this." The tone made Erwin glance over, and he found embarrassment hiding amongst irritation in Levi's expression. 

His fingers hovered over the other's ass for a moment, before he finally used both hands to grope Levi's cheeks. Brushing his thumbs over the insides, he crouched down, Levi's erect cock suddenly in the way of seeing the Lance Corporal's face. Shamefully, he was relieved by that.

Bringing one hand to his mouth, Erwin stuck two fingers between his lips and drooled over them, knowing Levi would insult him for doing something so gross. Rather than give him time to look and see Erwin doing it, however, the commander only spent a moment before he spat on them and brought them up, the fingertip of his index pressing against the pucker. A sharp inhale from above made him pause, before an impatient motion of the hips compelled him to press. 

The fingertip eased its way in, the tight ring of muscle slowly giving way under the steady pressure. It seemed to be going well enough, and he continued to press, right until he was in to the last knuckle and Levi let out a disgruntled sound. "Okay?" 

"Yeah." The formality, the exasperation, was gone from Levi's voice. 

Taking it at face value, trusting Levi enough to tell him if he needed to stop, Erwin drew back and pressed in once more, spreading as much of the saliva as he could. A couple of times he pulled his finger out and spit onto it again, making sure to coat Levi's inside liberally. Finally it felt pliant enough to line up his middle finger alongside the other, and when he pressed in the hole spread easily.

Easily for him, anyway. Levi groaned, ass clenching and releasing and clenching again before Erwin was all the way in. Still Levi said nothing, and so after pausing to give Levi the chance to speak, Erwin continued.

And he repeated this, thrusting, reapplying saliva, and penetrating again, thrusting, and he worked his way up to three fingers, going through the whole process again and listening as Levi's sounds climbed steadily in volume and appreciation. Apparently this was going well for him.

Focusing on the fingers he had buried in Levi's ass, Erwin twisted them slowly, watching the way the skin followed the direction slightly before the spit made them slide. Curving them, thrusting a couple of times, then lifting his fingers to pull at the ring of muscle, he made Levi shudder out several moans before pulling them out. 

Standing, grabbing Levi's ankles, he pulled the other's legs down and dragged his ass to the edge of the table. Startled, eyes foggy and darting up with distracted alarm, Levi sat up fast enough to nearly slide off. "Easy," Erwin said, raising a hand to press Levi's shoulder back.

"Oh." Looking annoyed, Levi leaned back again, propping himself up on his elbows. "What did I say about doing shit suddenly?"

"Sorry." To his surprise, Levi's cock was still hard as a rock when he gripped it, stroking it to make sure it wasn't flagging. The contact startled a loud moan out of Levi, head tipping back. 

"Fuck," he groaned, throat rumbling and nearly turning it into a growl. 

"Does it really feel that good?" Erwin asked curiously, swiping his thumb over the asshole he'd been loosening.

"I guess." Even through the lustful hunger burning in his eyes, Levi managed to look exasperated. "Are you going to fuck me with that monster cock of yours or not?"

"I guess." Annoyance flashed over Levi's expression before Erwin suddenly lifted a hand and dragged his tongue along the palm. Grasping Levi's cock again, he rubbed his fingers over the head to gather precum - of which plenty more had risen, he found - and quickly spread it over his own erection. 

When the head bumped up against Levi's ass, though, the Lance Corporal sat up suddenly and looked down, spreading his legs. "Let me see." Pausing, Erwin stepped back and cupped a hand under his base, letting the other see. It was hard now, painfully so, and it was in its full glory for Levi to appraise. Beckoning, Levi used his heels to tap Erwin's hips, drawing him closer and reaching out. Grasping the head, he wiggled to the edge of the table and brought the commander to stand parallel to him, lowering himself until their balls touched.

Silently, Levi trailed his fingers up Erwin's length, before drawing an invisible line to his own body. And just like when they started, they were staring at each other; Levi at Erwin's cock, and Erwin at Levi's face. Reaching out, Erwin pressed against Levi's fingers, watching the skin depress slightly at the juncture of his ribs, right over his solar plexus.

"We can figure something else out," Erwin repeated, a bit more firmly, and received a derisive sound in reply.

"No." Pushing himself back up onto the table, pretending not to be stunned, Levi spread his legs and Erwin's cock jumped at the sight. Eyes half-lidded, the Lance Corporal inclined his head, fingers flexing over the surface of the desk. "Fuck me right." 

Nodding wordlessly, Erwin grabbed Levi's leg and kept it aside as he aligned his cock. The head nudged against the opening, and he pumped himself slowly. Thinking back, he should have tried four fingers; he was thicker than he'd thought - or, rather, he'd forgotten how small Levi was.

Knowing better than to interrupt again, he grasped himself beneath the head of his dick and pushed. The pucker sank in with the pressure, and Erwin's cock began to follow, easing in until the hole suddenly clung to him and he groaned. Levi's breath hitched, legs jerking and trying to snap shut on reflex. One remained open, Erwin's fingers digging into the thighs, and the other found itself clinging to the commander's hip.

"Fuck," Levi panted, stomach tensing and relaxing several times as he tried to catch his breath. It was those few seconds of reprieve that Erwin spent shuddering at the tight heat suddenly constricting his cock.

Just the head was hardly enough, and when he had the mind to, he rolled his hips forward, fingers continuing to feed the length of his dick in. Levi's back arched, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into the desk. Even this slow, the steady, relentless penetration had his lungs gasping for air, legs twitching and toes curling. 

"Oh _fuck_." The sound was almost a whimper and Levi gasped loudly an instant later, stomach shivering from how tightly strung his entire body was. For a moment Erwin hesitated, stroking what part of his cock wasn't buried inside of the Lance Corporal - which, unfortunately, was still plenty. Levi's face was flushed and sweating, nails scoring marks into the wood beneath him, chest heaving and hitching.

Silently, Erwin grasped Levi's hip and pinned it down, keeping his leg out as he pressed deeper, spreading the Lance Corporal open. A low keening sound rose from the other's throat as he tried to jerk his hips up. Was it too much? Erwin didn't know. Levi didn't say anything. Even if it was, though, would he? It hadn't been a concern earlier, but now that he had his cock half buried in the Lance Corporal, he wasn't so sure. 

The concerned thought vanished when Levi clenched and made Erwin groan loudly, hips bucking instinctively. Three inches disappeared suddenly inside and Levi yelped loudly, his entire body jolting. Moaning, hunching his shoulders, Erwin pressed Levi's hip harder against the desk and drove forward, finishing it off with a single motion and slamming the rest of his cock home.

Levi's yelp cracked into a scream, the back of his head hitting the desk as his spine curved sharply off the desk. His entire frame shook, legs tight and arms scrabbling fruitlessly for something to grab at. When he found nothing, one hand flew to his mouth to cover his ragged gasping and panting, the other falling limp against the desk.

Stooped forward, trying to catch his breath, Erwin slowly lifted his hand from Levi's hip, palm aching from the force it had been pressing into the bone. Thinking about it, he knew that Levi would bruise. Should he feel bad? Probably. But right now, he didn't, his concentration absorbed by the heat, the pressure, the tight spasming around his cock. 

When his mind stopped swimming in pleasure, Erwin realized he could still hear Levi gasping and whimpering. There were no words, though, no protests or curses or even insults. Straightening, the commander lowered his hand, to where his cock would usually be, and wound up groping Levi's ass. The heat around him twitched and he sighed shakily in pleasure, repeating the motion and hearing Levi groan awkwardly. Leaning back just a bit, looking down, he parted Levi's cheek and stared at the hole stretched red and wide around the thick base of his cock.

Remembering suddenly the image of Levi standing toe to toe with him, Erwin raised his hand and slid it along the Lance Corporal's stomach. Lips parting, he settled his palm flat on Levi's abdomen and pressed gently down. 

The feeling was faint against the head of his cock, a slight weight, and Levi choked. Pressing down harder, rolling the heel of his hand, he felt Levi arch under him, a broken sob spilling past his lips.

"Almost too big, isn't it?" Erwin murmured, almost chuckling, as he stroked himself through the other's lean stomach. It made Levi's breath hitch, head twitching as he shook it in denial.

"It's already too big," he finally managed to gasp, before moaning, " _Move_ ," contradicting his unhappy words.

"As you wish." It almost would have sounded sardonic, if it weren't coming from Erwin. From Erwin, it sounded far too sincere. It made Levi's face scrunch up.

The expression broke apart as he started moaning, Erwin's withdrawal dragging at his insides. It felt like he'd turn inside out if the commander completely removed his dick, and he tried to find words enough to warn him against it. Instead, his attempt at articulating turned into a loud yell when Erwin thrust right back in. 

From there, they lost the will or the way to speak. Every outward pull made Erwin groan, Levi's tight hole dragging along his length. And every time he thrust in, Levi felt the heaviness return to his gut, the weight in his stomach as the head of the commander's cock churned up his insides. In, out, the two of them pleading wordlessly, hips rolling and arching and bucking to meet every thrust in the rhythm they established. In the field, reading your partner's movements was critical, the fine line between surviving and miscalculating where miscalculation was fatal; in bed (or on a desk, in this case) years of experience in synchronization showed through, their bodies moving like they were tied to the same strings and handled by the same puppeteer.

Then, suddenly, Erwin was doubled forward, his cock buried nearly to the hilt inside of Levi as he started rutting in. Deep, shallow thrusts made Levi whine loudly, knees hiked up and fingers dragging at Erwin's back now that he had something within reach to grab at, to cling onto. In no time his nails were breaking skin, drawing blood as he rocked his hips roughly down against the commander's movements. And when he cried out weakly, the breath driven forcefully from his lungs with every inward stroke, Levi muffled himself against Erwin's shoulder. Teeth sinking in, lips spread to get as much of that muscle into his mouth as he could fit, he bit down hard, listening as Erwin grunted quietly in surprise and pain. _Too bad_ , Levi thought deliriously, head spinning. If Erwin couldn't take that little sting, he had no business dishing out the kind of beating he was giving the Lance Corporal's ass. 

The head of Erwin's dick was pounding repeatedly against something inside of him and Levi's mouth went slack, panting open-mouthed against the commander's shoulder. Each little movement, every graze against his prostate had breathless moans squeezing themselves out of his lungs. Then, finally, finally, Erwin dug in and stayed in, grinding up against Levi's prostate and jerking his hips flush with Levi's ass, his orgasm hitting him like never before. Shaking his head, burying his face in the Lance Corporal's neck, Erwin moaned loudly, releasing deep inside the other and feeling every twitch and spasm around his cock as Levi's body filled up with his seed. 

Heat and pressure inside of him, with Erwin's cock digging into his gut, had Levi scrabbling and clawing and biting desperately, eyes squeezed tightly shut and tears leaking down his cheeks as his feet dug into the base of the commander's back, kept him tight and deep. He didn't even realize that his dick was twitching, spurting cum, splattering it across his and Erwin's chests. The pleasure hit him suddenly, from his prostate to the tip of his dick and he sobbed again, mouth slack against Erwin's neck.

And all too soon it was over, the two of them boneless on the desk, Erwin nearly crushing him down against its surface. For now, though, he didn't care, panting and dizzy and completely unfocused. From the way Erwin wasn't moving, wasn't making a sound but trying to catch his breath, it seemed he was in a similar state.

It took Erwin a few minutes to find enough strength to get his arms under him and to push himself up. Staring down at Levi, he saw the Lance Corporal still with his eyes closed, still panting quietly, his torso covered in splashes of cum and his face flushed and sweaty. The limp way his arms laid against the table, his legs hanging loosely over the edge - Erwin knew he was still down. 

And he was up when Erwin drew his cock out, a full-body jolt as he moved. "Easy," he soothed, almost purred, still basking. Levi whined deep in his throat as Erwin eased away from him, limp and not quite so small and, to Levi, no longer trying to drag his insides _out_. 

"You bastard," he panted, finally finding his voice. It was hoarse, and he tried to remember how many times he'd screamed. 

"Forgive me?" he chuckled shakily, leaning down and touching their foreheads together in an oddly sentimental gesture.

"And you wanted to find some other way to get off," Levi groaned weakly, not pulling away when the commander laughed quietly and brushed sweat-dampened hair from his forehead. "Fine, whatever." His arms shook when he raised them from the desk, and he draped them awkwardly over Erwin's shoulders. "As long as you do it again."

"Now?"

" _No_ , not now!" The moment of affection vanished when Levi smacked him over the head, and Erwin laughed again.


End file.
